Electronic modules, in particular in the control technology, comprise circuit boards, so called “printed circuit boards” which are used for electronic connection and mechanical fixation of electronic components. These circuit boards are often used in small housings in the control technology, which protect the electronics arranged therein and serve as fixation.
The electronic components are usually densely packed within the electronic modules for reasons of space. However, the electronic components of the electronic modules generate heat by their electrical power, which has to be dissipated so that no overheating of the electronic modules follows. Thus, a heat management is necessary in the electronic components which dissipates the generated heat.
Therefore, heat sinks and electronic fans are installed in the electronic modules for heat dissipation in many cases.
The patent specification EP 1 149 520 B1 discloses a circuit board which is arranged in a chassis, so that the generated heat is dissipated by heat conduction through a cooling wall of the chassis. Thereby, particular mechanical arrangements of the circuit board and the heat-conductive components are necessary.
The utility model document DE 20 2006 008 792 U1 discloses a solar inverter with two housing parts, wherein the electronic component is arranged in one housing part and the other housing part is designed as heat sink. Thereby, the electronic component is in direct thermal contact with the heat sink, which is cooled by convection.
However, the electronic modules are comparably small in many applications in the field of control technology, for example they are just a few millimeters wide, so that an installation of heat sinks and fans is very difficult.
The European patent specification EP 1 906 721 B1 discloses an electronic module with a heat sink, which is designed as housing part and which is in heat-conductive contact with the electronics.
However, the cooling of the electronic modules remains a problem that has not been optimally solved yet. Said heat management-solutions of the prior art require individual and thus cost-intensive components, such as for example particular heat sinks.
No particular heat management-solution is known so far for systems, which are installed by a plurality of geometrically similar electronic modules and as used in the control technology. Here, in particular the problem arises that the single modules of such a system comprise just small exposed exterior surfaces which can dissipate heat. Thus, solutions with heat sinks are not suitable.
It is therefore the problem of the present invention to provide a modular electronic system, which provides a more efficient cooling for a high number of electronic modules connected with each other than the prior art.